The Avatar and The Jinchuuriki
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: A new threat has appeared and it threatens the peace between Konoha and Republic City. What will happen when Naruto and Korra must work together to stop the man that threatens their very lives? What does he want with Korra, what's he got against Konoha, and why are Naruto and Korra acting odd around each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Legend of Korra.**

**Hello everyone, Darkmagicdragon here with a new story between Naruto x Korra. I know I've got other stories and all, but this idea has been buzzing around in my head for a while now, so I just wanted to get it out there and see what people think.**

**Also, this fanfic will have something very similar to the Reigai from Bleach and maybe weapons too. That part is up to debate, but for now, on with the read!**

Chapter 1: The New Enemy

(Air Temple Island)

It was another late night in Republic City. Not much was happening since most people were in bed and others were doing their own stuff, like gangs planning to cause trouble for tomorrow or people working at late.

On Air Temple Island, a certain girl from the Southern Water Tribe was out and about in the courtyard. Her name is Korra, the incarnation of the previous Avatar, Aang. Korra was out practicing her airbending, but so far that was proving to be difficult for the young Avatar. Korra was trying everything she could think of to try and airbend. She tried punches, kicks, and flips and...nothing.

"Man, why can't I get this?" Korra asked herself with irritation as she sat on the steps to the courtyard.

"I can waterbend, earthbend, and firebend, but why can't I airbend? Is there something wrong with how I'm doing it, or...is it me?" Korra asked herself, a sad look appearing on her face at the last part.

Korra was broken out of her musings by the sound of her Polar Bear Dog, Naga. Korra smiled and called her over, but Naga suddenly staggered and fell over. Worried, Korra jumped up and ran over to her best.

"Naga? Naga! What's wrong girl?!" Korra asked worriedly as she kneeled before Naga, finding a tranquilizer dart in Naga's shoulder.

"Who did this!" Korra yelled as she searched her surroundings for the culprit.

"That would be me, Avatar." A voice said from behind Korra, making her stand up and turn to face a mysterious person, who was standing in the shadows.

"Who are you and why did you shoot Naga!?" Korra yelled at the person with anger.

The mysterious person walked out of the shadows, surprising Korra.

The person in front of Korra appeared to be male. He wore a black hooded high collar trench coat with purple trim, black Shinobi boots, and black gloves. He wore a purple cloth with a metal plate, leaf symbol etched in, around his waist like a belt that held his coat closed. On his shoulders, he wore metal plates with purple trim. He also wore a fully white mask that covered his whole face, with the exception of the eyeholes.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am, Shido Murasaki. As you can see, I'm Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and...the one who's going to capture you, Avatar Korra." The now name Shido said, as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"That's not going to happen!" Korra yelled before bending some fire at Shido.

Shido backflipped from flames before running at Korra, kunai drawn. Korra saw this and dodged before bending some water at him, knocking him back. Shido got up, and saw Korra running at him with a raised fist. Shido caught Korra's fist and hit her with a palm strike to the chest, making Korra skid a few feet back and breathing heavily from the force of that hit.

Before Korra could react, Shido appeared from her right, his fist raised for his own punch. Korra jumped out of the way and quickly stomped the ground, making an earth pillar shoot up and launch Shido into the nearby cliff side. Korra soon ran at him, only for Shido raise his leg kick Korra in the gut and sending over toward Naga. Shido got back on his feet, though a little slowly, and eyed Korra as she was also getting up, panting hard.

"Well, as much as it pains me to admit, I'm afraid that I'll have to leave, Avatar. After all, that last move you used broke several of my ribs. Don't worry though, we'll meet again." Shido stated, holding his hand up in a hand sign and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Shido!" Korra yelled in both fear and anger.

(Konoha)

The night was quiet in the Village Hidden in the Leaves as Naruto Uzumaki slept peacefully in his bed. That is until he was woken up by the sound of a load thud on his roof. Naruto got up and grabbed a nearby kunai, ready to face whatever or whoever it was.

"Alright, who's there?" Naruto asked, only to be surprised by the person that appeared.

A person came down and landed on the railing of Naruto's balcony. That person was Shido Murasaki, who was looking at Naruto.

"Who are you and why the are here?" Naruto asked carefully, ready for danger.

Naruto didn't know how, but he couldn't help feeling as if the person in front of him was very dangerous.

"Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki. My name is, Shido Murasaki. I've come to give you a warning." Shido began, putting Naruto on guard. "I plan on using a certain person from the neighboring countries of the Elemantal Nations, who goes by the title Avatar, for my plan. However, after studying you for as long as I have, I can tell that you will try to stand in my way and stop my plan. So, I've come to tell you to stay out of my way." Shido said, making Naruto mad.

"What plan and what's an Avatar?" Naruto asked confused, but ready to strike.

"Heh Heh, the plan where I take over the Village Hidden in the Leaves and get my revenge. Ask for who the Avatar is...well, she's the key to my plan and what I intend to do with her will bring the people of this village to their knees." Shido answered with amusement.

"I won't let that happen!" Naruto exclaimed as he through the kunai, aiming for Shido's head.

Shido caught the kunai without any effort, surprising Naruto.

"Very well, have it your way boy." Shido said as he was about to strike with the kunai, but stopped from a strong pain in his chest.

_'Damn, I forgot my ribs are still broken. I need to have them healed, now.'_ Shido thought as he managed to hide the pain and turned back toward Naruto.

"Fine then, Naruto Uzumaki. You've made your choice. Just remember that I gave you fair warning." Shido threatened before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just stood there, staring at where Shido once was. He was trying to think about what Shido said.

_'Just who was that guy and who's this Avatar he was talking about? Maybe I should ask Granny tomorrow.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he got back in his bed.

(Konoha Next Day; Tsunade's Office)

Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, and Korra arrived in Konoha to speak with the village leader about what happened to Korra at Air Temple Island. They walked through the street and Korra along with Asami, Mako, and Bolin couldn't believe what the village was like. Granted, it didn't look as new as Republic City, but it was amazing known the less.

"This place is huge." Bolin stated.

"Yeah, but why does it look as old from Avatar Aang's time?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"Because Korra, the people here like the way things are and Avatar Aang wanted to keep something from his time around. He also made a peace treaty between Republic City and Konoha when the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze had first started before my father passed. Unfortunately, the Hokage passed several years later." Tenzin said, getting everyone's attention.

"What happened to him?" Korra asked with interest.

"It's not my place to say. All of the villagers remember what happened, but there's a law that prevents them from talking about it. However, if you want to know, you should ask the Hokage." Tenzin replied, getting nods of agreement.

They all got to the Hokages office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A woman's voice said from the other side.

They opened the doors and were greeted by a blonde haired woman sitting behind a desk and another woman with black hair holding a pig standing on her left. Standing in front of the desk was a pink haired girl and spiky blonde haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Are you sure she can help Tenzin?" Korra whispered.

"Calm yourself, Korra. I'm positive that she can." Tenzin whispered back, reassuring Korra.

"Ah, you must be Councilmen Tenzin? It's a pleasure to meet you." Tsunade greeted the airbending master.

"Indeed, it's good to meet you as well, Lady Tsunade." Tenzin greeted with a bow.

"Now then, I received your message about the Avatars encounter with a Shinobi from our village." Tsunade started, getting right to the point.

Tenzin nodded and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Korra.

"That's right, some guy named Shido Murasaki came out of nowhere and attacked me." Korra stated, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Wait, was this guy wearing a white mask?" Naruto asked, trying to see if it was the same guy and find out why he attacked this girl.

Korra turned toward the blonde with a raised brow.

"Yeah, he was. How did you know..." Korra trailed off, waiting for his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you..." Naruto trailed off with a smile, that Korra returned.

"Avatar Korra." Korra introduced proudly, surprising Naruto.

**To be continued! **

**Alright, there's chapter one to this story. Who is Shido Murasaki, What is his plan, and why does it involve Korra? Find out next time The Avatar and The Jinchuuriki!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**Okay, so some of you think that I stole this story from Radicalgirl, but I promise that it was my idea that I asked that they write it. It was good at first, but was deleted. Also, some of you I hope noticed that I made changes to how I did the story.**

**Anyway, this next chapter will shine a little light on Shido's past.**

Chapter 2: The Story of Shido Murasaki

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at the girl who had just told him that she was the Avatar.

"Um, is something wrong?" Korra asked Naruto, who was looking at her like she had just grown a second head.

"Uh, no. It's just that this Shido guy came to my apartment last night and said something about a plan that involved the Avatar." Naruto explained, surprising everyone in the room.

"Wait, so this Shido came to you in the night? Why would he do that?" Asami asked, not understanding what this man was up too.

"I don't know. He said that he was only warning me to stay out of his way of capturing Korra." Naruto explained, shocking Korra.

"Why does he want me? What did I ever do him?" Korra asked.

A silence fell on the room, until Tsunade got everyone's attention.

"Hmm, I think I might be able to help." Tsunade said, noticing that everyone was listening intently. "A long time ago, there was a Shinobi of this village by the name Shido Murasaki. He was very skilled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and even Kenjutsu. He was also considered one of the smartest Jounin of his time."

The room was quite for a moment, letting everyone think about what was said. Bolin then raised his hand in a child like manner, making Tsunade nod at him to ask.

"Um, I was just wondering what's all this Jutsu stuff because I've never heard of it." Bolin asked curiously.

"Jutsu, Bolin, is what Shinobi use. It's like how Benders use the elements, but in the Elemental Nations Shinobi can use many elements, not just four." Tenzin explained, making Bolin nod.

"Really? So what elements do people here use because I've only known about the four that Benders use?" Korra asked, but Tsunade continued.

"As much as I'm sure you would love to learn about the elements that we use here, I would like to explain things about Shido." Tsunade said, making Korra rub the back of her head.

"Right, sorry, please continue." Korra said sheepishly.

"Anyway, Shido was a man that also held great respect toward all of the elements. But, he always had a problem with Benders. You see, he thought that Benders were people that didn't know how to use the elements properly. Especially the Avatar." Tsunade stated, surprising the Benders in the room. "He tried to have Konoha control Republic City so as to put Benders in their place, but was declined every time. This did not sit well with him. One day, he asked the Konoha Council to fund a special research project and the council agreed. However, it turned out that he was really working on something else. He was working on cloning."

"Cloning? How's that even possible and why was he making clones?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure how he cloned these people, but from what I know, he wasn't too pleased that the council had denied his requests to attack Republic City, so he decided that if he couldn't make the council change their minds then he would attack Republic City with clones of some of Konoha's Shinobi. I don't think that I even need to say what those clones target was when they did attack." Tsunade said as she looked towards Tenzin.

"Yes, I remember that day well." Tenzin said, making all eyes turn toward him. "I was young at the time, but I remember when those Shinobi attacked Air Temple Island and my father. Avatar Aang protected everyone, but only because those clones bodies gave out."

"Indeed, they weren't complete clones. They were unstable and had a limited lifespan. Anyway, Aang soon talked with the Hokage at the time, Minato Namikaze." Tsunade explained.

*Flashback*

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Avatar Aang had just finished talking about what had happened and Minato was not happy.

"This is a very big problem Aang, but I assure you that Konoha would never attack Republic City without reason. Especially since we're already fighting in a war right now." Minato said, trying to reassure aged man in front of him.

"That may be Minato, but it was your villages Shinobi none the less. I do trust your word, but I, like yourself, have more then just my family to protect in this matter and the last thing I want is for Republic City to go to war." Aang said, knowing that Minato was telling the truth.

Minato then had an idea as to who portrayed the attack and call the ANBU. Soon enough, five ANBU appeared wearing toad, wolf, falcon, cat, and bear masks.

"ANBU, I want you to go to Shido Murasaki's house and bring him here immediately." Minato ordered, making the ANBU nod before each leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Not too long later, the ANBU wearing the toad mask returned, but looking worse for wear.

"What happened?! Where's Shido?! Where's the others?!" Minato demanded, eyeing the ANBU in front of him in worry.

"Shido was expecting us. We tried to apprehend him, but he beat us without so much as a scratch. I was lucky escape, but the others weren't so fortunate. He headed east." Toad explained, panting heavily.

Minato then stood up and headed for the door with an angered look, but was stopped by Aang.

"Where're you going Minato?" Aang asked, already knowing the answer.

"To take care of Shido before he can escape." Minato answered, preparing to leave.

"Not without help you're not. I'm coming too. Besides, two is better then one." Aang stated, ready to go.

"Very well. Come, I know where he's heading." Minato said, leaving the room with Aang.

(Shido's Hidden Underground Lab)

Shido Murasaki, a man with shoulder length, silver hair and blue eyes wearing a black, purple trimmed vest, black pants, and black sandals along with a sword at his waist, is seen gathering sheets of papers.

"Damn it! That one ANBU got away from me and has no doubt warned the Hokage already. I must hurry and gather all of my materials before-" Shido began, but was cut off by a loud explosion from the entrance of his lab.

The smoke soon cleared, revealing Minato and Aang, both with angered expressions.

"It's over Shido! Just give up and come peacefully!" Minato demanded.

"Damn. I thought I had a little more time before you and that old fossil showed up. No matter, it won't change a thing. I plan to complete my research and put all Benders in their place." Shido stated, throwing kunai at the two.

Aang quickly sent a gust of wind at the weapons, knocking them away.

"That won't happen." Aang stated, glaring daggers at Shido.

Shido then drew his sword and charged the Hokage and Avatar. Minato quickly his Hiraishin kunai and through it at Shido, only for him to dodge it. Aang then shot fireballs from his fists. Shido managed to dodge most of them, but one hit him and knocked him a few feet back. As he tried to get back on his feet, Minato quickly flashed behind Shido and hit him with a Rasengan, only for him to puff into smoke.

"Is that all you got? I'm afraid it'll take more then that to beat me." Shido said from somewhere in the shadows.

"It doesn't have to be this Shido, you know you can't fight us both. If you surrender now and come quietly you'll make it easier on yourself." Aang stated as he looked for Shido.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. Even if I do surrender, I'll just be put in a ceil and tortured for questioning to gain information on my research. Sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm not going anywhere and you're not going to stop my research. now die!" Shido yelled, appearing behind Aang, flashing through hand signs before holding an opened palm out at Aang's back.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!" Shido yelled, launching a huge torrent of lightning at Aang.

Minato saw this and flashed behind Aang before flashing back to where he was. Unfortunately, the attack hit one of the support beams holding up the ceiling, causing the underground facility to start caving in.

"No! Look what you did you fools!" Shido yelled, trying to save more of his research. "I can't lose all my research!"

"No Shido, it's not worth it!" Minato yelled, trying to save the mans life, only for him to see Aang hit by a rock and fall to the ground unconscious.

Minato had to make a choice, save Avatar Aang or save the criminal Shido. Cursing under his breath, Minato grabbed Aang and flashed out of the cave, his last sight of Shido being crushed by rocks.

*Flashback End*

"After that, Minato sent several search parties out to look for Shido anywhere around where his lab was but came up empty every time." Tsunade finished.

"So what, this Shido guy's been alive this whole time and in hiding, working on his cloning research just so he could attack Korra for whatever reason?" Mako asked, getting a nod from the Hokage.

"Yes, but it would seem that this is not only about him wanting to put Benders in there place, but also revenge on the Avatar and Konoha." Tsunade replied.

"Maybe, but he made it clear that he was after me for something other then just revenge. I don't know what Shido's planning, but he's after me for something and that's what scares me." Korra said with fear in her voice.

Wanting to do something about the heavy atmosphere in the room, Tsunade spoke.

"Well, we'll put all of our efforts into finding Shido. For now, Naruto and Sakura will show you three around the village while Tenzin and I talk." Tsunade said, getting a nod from them before they left with Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin.

(Shido's Unknown Hideout)

"So, the Avatar has come to Konoha. Perfect, this makes my plans so much easier. Don't you agree, my creations?" Shido asked several people in the shadows, who nodded at his question.

**To Be Continued! **

**There's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but when you have other stories to focus on…. Anyway, I hope this chapter at least helped you understand more about Shido. Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
